Fatal Attractions
by Ange De Bleu baby blu eyes
Summary: A girl is captured only to be used for information and then killed. But, someone decides to give her two choices. Join or Die. What will happen when she makes that choice?
1. Prologue

Prologue

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


A regular night for a wonderful walk in the park. The evening was just right. Not too hot nor not too cold. She had already finished work and knew this would be a perfect way to relax. The sunset had hidden itself amongst the trees as the night rolled in, letting the bright stars greet everyone. A sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes for one moment.

  


_'I'm glad that everything is over. A normal life is in store for me, rather than fighting all the time. But, I have to admit, I'm rather getting pretty dull spending nights alone. It would be nice to practice in my senshi uniform once more but, I don't want people in danger...'_ Her thoughts were cut off by the faint rustling of leaves.

  


She opened her eyes quickly and removed herself from the bench. She looked all around herself to make sure that no one was there.

  


_'Why did I have to come here in a skirt? I might have to fight. Stupid, stupid, stupid me!'_ She started walking, letting the sounds of her heels tapping against the cement try to steady her. She heard another pair of foot steps behind her,making her start to walking faster. The steps quickened with her pace, making her frantic.

  


_'Calm down girl. Nothing is going to happen. You can kick some butt like you did in the old days. You'll never loose that ability no matter what. Even though you have someone following you, doesn't mean much harm. They could be leaving in your direction as well.'_ She looked at her watch to see it was getting later than she had anticipated. Six pm.

  


'_Didn't I have to meet the others for dinner? I better get going. Might as well tell them I'll be late.'_ Before she could make one movement, she was snatched. A white cloth was placed over her mouth and nose, causing her to hold her breath. Like a reaction, she jabbed her elbow back and kicked her foot up hard.

  


"You bitch!" She was thrown to the ground forcefully. Quickly, she moved to her feet and turned to look at her attacker. She could see the orange hair of the person who was crouching down in pain. She moved into a fighting stance.

  


"Who are you and what do you want?" Her words spit out like vinem only to receive a laugh. The man stood up as his hair went somewhat passed his shoulders in a wild frizz.

  


"You." She could partly hear a German accent to the one word as her eyes narrowed.

  


"You want me? Well come and get!" He smirked.

  


"Stupid bitch like all the others." The accent was clear now as he walked toward her.

  


"German pig!" He growled while she smirked. He was close enough so, she threw a punch. Only to have him grab her fist. She tried to pull back but, he pulled her forward, into him. She tripped him, expecting him to fall backwards but he fell forward. Crushing her with his weight. Both of her arms were pinned above her head as the cloth came once again. Her lungs were burning hard but, she still continued to keep the air out.

  


"You can't hold it forever." He was right. She finally took a deep breath, making the burning stop. He smiled at her.

  


"Good girl." Her eyes were getting heavy but, she tried not the let them close. They were falling down but, she tried hard only to end up greeting the darkness...

  


  


  


  


  


AN: I've never seen this show but, I've read a lot of fics on it! Oh, and I've seen some pictures I have to admit, there are pretty hot guys in there. Well, if I get anything at all wrong, tell me so I can fix and note it! Thanks a lot oh, and I want you to help me with a pairing. I'm not sure who should go with the main character. You'll find out in the next chapter so, that's when you can vote! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


A raven haired woman looked down at her watch and tapped her foot impatiently. Her amethyst eyes were starting to imagine a hole burning through her watch. Her shoulder was tapped only to have her turn quickly around to a woman with short blue hair to her shoulders and aqua blue eyes.

  


"Don't scare me like that Ami," she growled.

  


"Rei, if something was wrong, you know she would have called us. She might have been tied up at work with a lot of things to do. She might have forgot. Lets just eat." Rei growled.

  


"She's never forgotten our girl nights out! This isn't like her---"

  


"I say that we eat and then go talk to her in the morning. That'll be easy," said a girl with blonde hair and playful blue eyes.

  


"I guess you're right. But, I tell you, something is wrong. I can feel it."

  


"Come on before Usagi orders before us! I heard there was only one lobster left," pouted the blonde.

  


"You'll get it Minako. You'll get it," said Ami with a smile. They started to walk back in only to stop and turn to Rei who had stopped walking as well.

  


"Rei?"

  


"I was just thinking. Come on! I'm starved!" She took both of them by the arms and pulled them in with her. They greeted a woman with long blonde hair held in two neat buns. Her crystal blue eyes looked up at them.

  


"Is she coming?"

  


"No. Now lets order," said Minako plopping in her chair. She grabbed up the menu and smiled. The waiter came up.

  


"Will you girls be having the usual?" asked a man in a French accent. Minako nodded.

  


"Yes! I want the lobster and I want it pronto!"

  


"Will your other friend be joining you tonight?" he asked. Rei shook her head.

  


"Not tonight. She's busy." He nodded.

  


"I will bring your food in a few moment."

  


  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


She felt her head bobbing up and down as slight pain went through her head, causing it to throb. She moved her hand up to touch her forehead.

  


_'Why happened?Hurts too much to think...'_

  


She pushed herself away from the person only to feel her head start pounding harder. She let herself fall back against the person holding her as she let her arms dangle loosely around his neck. Her fingers gripped onto his jacket hard once the pain started getting worse. She mumbled something that she didn't even understand herself. She felt him stop moving.

  


"What do you want me to do with her Crawford?"

  


"Get what we need and then dispose of her."

  


"Why can't I keep her?"

  


"She's useless---"

  


"Not as useless as you, you merciless bastard," she uttered, letting one hand hold her head.

  


"Put her down Schuldich." She felt herself put to her feet and turned. She forced her eyes open only to be wavered with dizziness. She lifted a shaky arm up to look at her watch. Seven pm. Her legs were going to give out and she knew it. They buckled, sending her down to the floor.

  


"I think this stuff will come in handy more often," smiled Schuldich tossing a bottle up and down. Crawford snatched it and read the label.

  


"Use more next time."

  


"What the hell do you want?" she asked.

  


"Who are the sailor senshi?" She scrunched her eye brows.

  


"Sailor who?" Crawford looked over at Schuldich who picked her up by her arms.

  


"You've been a bad girl," smiled Schuldich as he held her balance while walking away.

  


"Me? Bad? You at yourself before you look at me!" She was sat in a chair while he pulled up another one.

  


"Who are the sailor senshi?"

  


"I already told you. I don't know. Didn't me saying sailor who give you a clue?"

  


"Tell me who they are and you'll be free to go." She crossed her legs and straightened her clothes.

  


"I heard what Crawford said. Dispose of me once you're done. I don't think so Schuldich."

  


"You know names well only for hearing them once. Tell me yours."

  


"You should know since you're the abductor." The door opened to have someone walk in. She looked at him to see his reddish-brown hair that reached his shoulders and brownish-gold eyes. Some papers were in his hands.

  


"Any luck yet?" he asked. Schuldich shook his head and took the papers.

  


"Crawford said that Farfarello will be coming in soon. Hurry up."

  


"Yeah. I will." He leaned back and then the boy exited. She folded her arms and let out a sigh.

  


_Is he just going to sit there and say nothing or, does he believe me? I wonder what he's thinking..._

  


"Kino Makoto. Nice name for a messenger to the senshi. Tell, what do you know about them?" She let her emerald eyes wonder over his facial expression. Strange. He was being so nice now. Well, maybe because she kinda hurt him in the place no man should. It was his own fault.

  


"I know nothing about them."

  


"Are you sure?"

  


"No. I just thought playing games with you would be so fun since I'm such a nice girl." The door opened to have a man with short red hair and red eyes walk in. A knife was playing in his hand. She looked at all the scars over his face and arms.

  


_Alright Makoto. Stay calm. He wouldn't hurt you, right? It's nice like you can't heal yourself anyways. Damn it. I'm never going to the park ever again...alone that is._

  


"It's my turn," he smirked.

  


  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Morning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


A man stood outside of a flower shop, just barely lighting a cigarette. He inhaled the smoke and let it out slowly. His finger tapped against it, letting the ashes blow away in the wind white ruffling his blonde hair. His blue eyes looked around while a smile was plastered on his face.

  


"Youji, are you waiting for her?"

  


"I'm taking a break." He turned to his dark brown haired comrade whose brown eyes searched the street as well.

  


"Are you looking for her Ken?" He nodded.

  


"She should have been here already. She always comes to visit us in the morning and help out."

  


"Maybe she's sick."

  


"She'd call. You know how she is. She'll tell anyone where she is--" Minako quickly ran up to them, panting.

  


"Is Makoto here?"

  


"No. We haven't seen her since yesterday morning. What happened?" asked Ken.

  


"She didn't come home last night. We checked with her friend. Something's wrong. I can feel it. Rei was right. I should have listened to her last night. Do you think she would be at the park?"

  


"Lets check. Ken, have Ran and Omi take over the shop while we're gone." Youji took one last puff and then placed it in the ash tray while he took off his apron. Ken came back out.

  


"Lets go."

  


~*~

  


Usagi ran over to Minako quickly.

  


"You're not going to like this."

  


"What Usagi? Did you find Makoto?" She lifted up a purse.

  


"We also found her car. She came here alone but, did leave. Do you think she could have...."

  


"Did Ami find anymore clues?"

  


"Yes. She found signs of this one product that is used to knock people out and large footprints along with high heels. Rei's at the temple reading the fire. Do you think we should go to the police about this?"

  


"Yes! Now lets go!" She grabbed Usagi and they both started running in another direction, leaving Ken and Youji standing there.

  


"Who do you think would abduct Makoto and why?" asked Ken.

  


"The Schwarz wouldn't dare of it. It has to be someone else."

  


"Well, lets go. Omi or Ran might know of something."

  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


  


Schuldich sat down on the couch tiredly. It must have been past midnight when Farfarello stopped torturing the poor girl. He could hear her cries for help, and cursing all the way in his room. Perhaps he'd found something out and must have already killed her. Oh well. I guess he couldn't keep her then.

  


He let out a sigh and decided to walk into the room. He entered into the dark place where the light was coming through the closed blinds ever so softly. Out of that light, he could see a figure balled up in the dark corner of the room. He moved over to her, trying to get into her mind. It was closed but then, a small part opened as if she was thinking about it. He smiled.

  


_Well. I wasn't expecting that. A senshi, is she? Well, that makes things ever better. Not only do we have a senshi but, Bradly has to let her live._

  


He moved over and picked up the tired, light body and moved her over to the bed where he covered her. He moved her messy light brown hair out of her face. Her fingers gripped onto his hand all of a sudden.

  


"Don't leave me Ken-chan," she whispered. His eyes narrowed.

  


_She knows our enemy? Even better! We can find out where they are then. Use her as bait. Perfect._

  


  


  


  


  


An: Hope you like it. Like I said in the Prologue, I sadly haven't seen Weiss Kreuz but, I hope to in the future! I'm better at visualizing people better to get their personality down instead of reading it. Hope I didn't get anything wrong. Oh yeah! Thanks for all the reviews! I wasn't exactly expecting so many! But, I need your help. Who should Makoto be paired with and the other three? (Minako, Rei and Ami) You vote and I'll see what you think is best! Ja ne!

  


PS: To those who thought it was a Usagi centered-fic. I'm sorry but, I really don't like writing those. They're nice to read but, I don't think that I would portay Usa like all of those lovely fics out there.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The flower shop had been closed, due to the disappointment of the girls wanting to come and see the guys.

  


"What do you think happened?" asked a boy with medium brown hair and eyes.

  


"She was kidnapped but, what for?" asked Ken in disbelief.

  


"I think Schwartz did it to piss us off," said Youji lighting up a cigarette

  


"Would Schwartz do that Omi?"

  


"Who knows. They are capable of anything. Do you think that might have killed her yet? You know that she knows a lot of confidential things from her job. Are they after that?"

  


"I say we find them and see if they have her."

  


"Are you with us Ran?" They looked toward a man with red hair and eyes. He walked toward them.

  


"You're going to get us killed. If they have her, they'd try to use her to get us."

  


"I don't care. That's one of our friends Ran. You'd do anything for your sister. Why not here?" asked Omi. He just left them. They looked at the phone suddenly ringing. Omi picked it up.

  


"Hello?"

  


"Omi! We've filed the report for Makoto missing. Do you think that you could help Ami determine what drug was used? For some odd reason, she doesn't know what it is," spoke Minako.

  


"Sure thing. Anything else that you girls found out?"

  


"Yeah. Rei was reading her fire and she saw these four dark shadows appear on the wall. She also said that Makoto is hurt badly and there's nothing we can do for her right now. Oh god! This is so frustrating! Once I get my hands on them---"

  


"Do you want us to come over to the temple?"

  


"Yeah! That's were we are with Mamoru too! We'll talk everything completely over, okay?"

  


"Sure. Bye."

  


"Chow!"

  


"So?" asked Ken.

  


"They'll explain everything once we get to the temple. Get Ran and lets go!"

  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


  


Her emerald eyes opened, looking at the dim light that peeked through the shades. She felt the softness of a pillow against her head and the warmth of the blanket hugging her body. She looked up to see a figure sitting in a chair next to the bed. She slowly sat up, ignoring the pain throughout her body.

  


"All this could be over if you just tell us what we ask for."

  


"I told you." She stopped. Her lip was going to split open once more. She didn't want that. No more pain.

  


"No you didn't." Her thoughts were racing like someone was helping them to.

  


_What if he's right? Does he just want to help the senshi? Is that so bad? But, what about all the pain he caused me? Is he going to make it stop. Will he? Oh man. What am I thinking?_

  


"Why do you want to know the senshi?"

  


"We just want to help them. That's all. We're not going to hurt them."

  


"Then why did you hurt me?" There was a pause for a moment.

  


"Why didn't you simply answer the questions?"

  


"Why didn't you just ask me instead of sneaking up on me?"

  


"That's the way we do things here. Are you going to tell me or would you like to tell Farfarello?" She cringed at that name and shook her head. She thought for a moment. Thinking things through.

  


"I don't know anything," she stated once more. Silence was all that greeted her. She relaxed for a moment, relaxing her mind and letting down her guard.

  


Ami! Find someone with the name Craw---

  


don't think that's a good idea. Makoto gasped once she heard Schuldich's voice. She looked at him wearily.

  


"You're not normal. Who are you?"

  


"I think we could find that friend of yours...Ami as it?"

  


"You touch any of my friends and I will make your life a living hell!"

  


"I'll give you until this afternoon to think things over and then I will let Farfarello have you once again."

  


  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


  


Ami and Omi worked on the results while the others talked.

  


"What do you exactly think happened?" asked Ken.

  


"Someone came up from behind and got her. How else?" answered Rei.

  


"Wouldn't she sense it though?" asked Minako.

  


"She could have, couldn't she?" asked Usagi. Ami quickly came in with a worried look on her face.

  


"Makoto spoke to me!" Everyone quickly paid attention to her.

  


"What did she say?!" asked Minako with wide eyes.

  


"Tell us!" Usagi pushed Minako down. Rei pushed her down.

  


"Now!"

  


"She said to look up as much information on someone with the name Craw. She was cut off by this male voice telling her that wasn't a good idea."

  


"Crawford." They looked up at the voice to see Ran standing there, leaning against the wall.

  


"You know him?" asked all the five girls in illusion. Ken stood up and looked at the other two.

  


"We should get going. We have things to do."

  


"Like what?" asked Minako raising an eye brow.

  


"Don't worry. We'll help get Makoto back. She's our friend too you know," said Omi walking out of, following Youji. Ken turned and looked at Ran whom left before him.

  


"They're hiding things," said Rei.

  


"They always do," said Minako.

  


"Well, what are we going to do?"

  


"I don't know. Rei, what did you see in your reading?" asked Ami.

  


"Pain. Torture. Life. The orders play in my mind like a puzzle. I don't know what to make of it. That's all that I could get out of it. Ami, did Makoto sound like she was in pain once the signal reached you?"

  


"She sounded weak. I could barely hear the signal. I say that the senshi need to follow our friends."

  


"What friends?" asked Usagi. Rei hit her in the back of the head.

  


"Ken, Omi, Youji and Ran! Duh!" Usagi rubbed her head.

  


"You should have said so in the first place. Lets transform and see what we find."

  


"Venus Eternal Crystal Power..."

  


"Mercury Eternal Crystal Power..."

  


"Mars Eternal Crystal Power...."

  


"Moon Eternal Power....."

  


"Make-Up!"

  


With a flash of different lights, the women stood in their senshi uniforms, ready for battle. Quickly, they ran out of the temple and stopped.

  


"Alright. We'll all have to go in different directions. Just be careful. Tell us if you find any traces of them," said Mercury.

  


"Right!" They quickly went out in different directions.

  


~*~

  


Youji lighted up his cigarette and let the smoke out slowly.

  


"Are we going after them like that?" he asked.

  


"Of course. I'm not going to let anything happen to her. You don't know what they did to her or could be doing to her," growled Ken getting ready.

  


"Are you coming Ran?" asked Omi as they started to the door. They walked as he grabbed up his weapon of choice and walked past him.

  


"I'll take that as a yes," said Youji.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: Sorry it took so long. I've been busy. A lot of things going on for a while. Well, I've came to the final votes and it was a really hard decision but, I hope you like it. Drum roll please.... :: drums rolling ::

  


Makoto/Ran

Ami/Omi

Minako/Ken

Rei/Youji and of course...

Usagi/Mamoru

  


I'll start on the next chapter as soon as possible! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Ten minutes until noon. She knew it was time to make up her mind. Her head had ached all day long and she knew she couldn't hold out any longer. Her arm hurt too much to move it. She knew what it was. A knife wound. Slowly, she walked over to the window where she opened it, letting the sun greet her. She moved over to her a mirror and looked at herself. Her hair was hanging down in an complete mess. She pulled the bun out, letting the curls fall down to her waist. Her emerald eyes filled with pain, and anger at once.

  


_They'll pay for what they've done. I swear that all of them will!_

  


Her entire outfit was ruined. Cuts was in the fabric as well as her skin. Small wounds had healed but, the larger one ached. She let the dark jacket slowly slide off of her, showing her white shirt that held a large red stain by her arm. A lot of blood was lost. That's why she was so tired. Soon, she would bleed to death, knowing that she held the secrets with her. That she protected the senshi as well as herself from danger.

  


She looked at what was left of her dark skirt. Not much. It was around her upper thighs that was left. She looked around to see her shoes were in two different places. One by the turned over chair, and other over by the corner. She had used it to defend herself, letting the heel mostly sink into him. He didn't even flinch. Like he liked it. She turned around at the sound of the door opening. This time being able to get a better look at the man that had kidnapped her. Reddish/orange hair that seemed to be untamed and green eyes. He was handsome and tall. (an: very kawii!) His eyes held concern in them as they looked at blood on her shirt.

  


"Have you decided yet?" She looked at her watch. Two minutes until noon.

  


"I have a couple minutes left. You're early." She turned back to look out the window. The trees were swaying a little from a nice breeze as they shown brightly in the sunlight. The green leaves twinkled, showing how nice the summer was going. She didn't notice the figure beside her, until he touched her wounded arm. She jumped back, falling to the ground, while biting down on her lip to keep her scream of pain inside.

  


"Farfarello?"

  


"No. The boogie man," she answered rolling her eyes as she came to her feet. He made steps toward her, surprised that she didn't move a muscle.

  


_Is she crazy or just acting brave? I've gotta do what I've gotta do. This only leaves me to one choice and once choice only. I don't want to see her in any more pain._

  


He started going into her mind, surprisingly finding that it was unlocked and ready for him to explore. He found out everything personal about her. The death of her parents, living alone, being a senshi, boyfriends, how the others were her friends but, the one thing that caught his attention was the four men. Their names came right up for him. Ken. Youji. Ran. Omi. Her friends that she knew since the ending of High School.

  


She had went to college and received a degree for business and now was on her way into owning a company of her own. But first, she had to start in almost the middle. Secretarial. These men had always delivered flowers to her office, and she had ordered from them many times. Soon, she came into helping them on the weekends. Four other women helped.

  


Usagi. Minako. Rei. Ami. That's all he could get on them. He decided to change some things around. These people were only using her to get to know the senshi. The men wanted to harm them. Not help them at all. He moved it were him and his friends only wanted to help the senshi but, only hurt her in testing how loyal the senshi and their helpers were. He looked down at the girl, leaving her mind, to find her looking at him confused.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"You know, it'd kinda help if we knew where Crawford lived," said Youji.

  


"I don't care anymore. I'm going to find her no matter what the cost," said Ken turning a corner as quick as he could.

  


"You're going to kill us. What are you hiding?" Omi looked up at Ran questionably.

  


"What are you talking about? Do you know something we don't?" Youji smiled and leaned back.

  


"Of course. Why didn't I see this before?"

  


"What?" asked Ken confused as he turned the corner sharply, jerking everyone sharply.

  


"You and Makoto have a thing going on!" The car came to a sudden halt as he jerked around in his seat.

  


"What?!"

  


"I don't think that's it," said Omi.

  


"Tell us," said Ran.

  


"I have nothing to say."

  


"Well, if Shwartz wants us, then they'll come to us. Lets just figure out on what they're plan is going to be---" Omi was cut off.

  


"You know what they're going to try and do! They're going to try and take her over! They want something from her but, what? That's the only problem!"

  


"Ken, calm down---"

  


"I won't calm down! They have my sister for heavens sakes and I'm not going to let her leave me again!" The car went silent as wide eyes looked at him, except Ran.

  


"Damn you Ken! Why didn't you tell us this before?" asked Omi.

  


"Lets head back. Shwartz will find us when they want something," said Ken.

  


"Then we can talk about this situation in private," said Ran.

  


~*~

  


Venus looked at the car that had stopped.

  


They're heading back to the flower shop. I'll meet you all across the street.

  


Sure thing. Mars out.

  


Mercury out.

  


Moon out.

  


They all met across the street so see the car still in the front of the flower shop.

  


"What's taking them so long?" asked Venus.

  


"I don't know. I want you to try and communicate to Makoto," said Mars looking at Mercury.

  


"Alright. I'll try."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


She sat on a bed while Schuldich took care of her arm. She had already been cleaned up and dressed in clothes that were bought for her. Her arm was numb while he sewed it up and finished by placing an bandage around the area.

  


"How come you want to help us?"

  


"It's are job to help people in need of course." She looked out the window and then turned to him.

  


"Do you think I could go outside?"

  


"Sure thing." She placed on her shoes and followed him out. She looked around at the nicely kept lawn. Her eyes traveled around until they landed on a pond surrounded by a weeping willow. She sprinted off over to it, where she stopped to look at herself in the pond.

  


Some scratches on her arms and legs, along with bruises. She stood in tan shorts and a soft yellow tank-top that had "Bora Bora" written on the front with a beach scene where it was setting. Her shoes were nice and comfortable Adidas. They went perfect with her outfit.

  


_Is everything that he said true about my friends? Are they all just trying to betray the senshi? Well, of course all the girls aren't. They are the senshi but, what about Ken, Omi, Youji, and...Ran? None of them would do such a thing, would they? I'm still not going to tell him who the senshi are. I trust him but, not that much._

  


She looked to see Schuldich talking with Crawford. He motioned for her to come over and she walked over quickly.

  


"We're going for a ride. You'll do everything I tell you to do, right?" She nodded her head slowly.

  


"Sure thing."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"She doesn't even know?" asked Omi.

  


"No. I found out from my birth certificate. It was laying on my bed along with a couple photos. A note was also left behind. Do you think she'll believe me when I tell her?"

  


"She will. She trusts you," said Ran.

  


"Who knows what Schuldich did to her or even Farfarello! He's the psycho with the knives! I swear! If I even see one mark on her I'm going to---"

  


"Ken, don't worry. We'll destroy them," said Omi.

  


"Actually, we'll turn them good." They turned around to the voice of a woman. There stood Sailor Moon with the other senshi around her.

  


"Once someone goes bad, there's no turning back," said Omi.

  


"We've done it once and we'll do it again," smirked Mars. There was a blast outside that got their attention. Quickly, they ran out to see dust floating in the park.

  


"That must be them," growled Ken. They walked into the park cautiously as the dust slowly cleared. They heard some coughing for a minute and then silence. Five figures stood, one shielding a woman.

  


"So nice to see again," smirked Nagi. Ken growled at Schuldich whom held Makoto, covering her face from the dust.

  


"Mako-chan!" Mars grabbed Moon from going to her.

  


"We don't know what they've done to her. She might be our enemy as well." She shook her head.

  


"No! Mako-chan would never turn against us!" Schuldich looked at Crawford who gave him a nod. He let go of Makoto and placed a silver gun in her hand. He scanned the area and found his target.

  


"Kill Ran." She walked forward a couple steps and then looked back at him once more.

  


"Anyone else while I'm out here?"

  


"No. Just Ran. Now kill him!" She took a couple more steps, enough to be out of their grasps. She pointed the gun at Ran and gave him a wink. Her rose an eye brow and watched as she suddenly turned, pointing it at Schuldich.

  


"You thought I would obey your ever order? I think not! You will never control me nor any of the senshi's minds. I swear that to you," she spat and then turned to Farfarello and continued," Pain. That's all you've tried to inflect on me. You thought I was scared of you, huh? I wasn't. I was just fooling around just to see what you were actually going to do to me. The next time you ever pull out a knife on me or anyone I care about, I'll kill you. This one's for me!" She pulled the trigger, once, hitting him in the arm.

  


"Mako-chan!" She started backing up, taking one step at a time while the man laughed it up. She looked at Crawford glare at Schuldich.

  


"Everything's under control. Hook line and sinker if I recall." He thought for a moment and then smiled.

  


"We'll have her and the senshi all in good time. Lets go." She kept the gun raised until they finally disappeared from her sight. She let her hand finally fall to her side. She felt the gun being pulled away from her hand and let her grip loosen. She turned around to see Ken looking at her with worried brown eyes. He hugged her tightly.

  


"I'm so glad they didn't take you over Makoto."

  


"Don't worry. I'm fine. Maybe in a little pain but, there's nothing I can't handle." She looked over his shoulder to see that the senshi disappeared. (an: no, the guys don't know these girls are the senshi. Just letting you know)

  


"Are you going to tell her?" asked Youji placing a cigarette in his mouth. She looked up at Ken.

  


"Tell me what?"

  


"Lets go back to the shop for this."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: Like? Dislike? Did it just plainly suck? Hope not! Well, this is all for now. Sorry it's taking me so long. Normally I get most of my fics out quicker then this! -_- I'm going so slow these days. Well, hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"We have still have to talk about how we're going to keep you safe from Schwartz," said Omi. 

  


"They're not after me. They're after the senshi."

  


"Those girls cute girls in short skirts that came to save you as well?" asked Youji. She shot a glare in his direction.

  


"Yes."

  


"What do they want to? Marry them?" he joked.

  


"It's not funny...."

  


"Why were they after you then?" asked Omi.

  


"I know them. All of them. Who they are. That's what they want. They want to get a hold of that information. I'm afraid, they're going to try and harm them in a way."

  


"Don't you think that the senshi could protect themselves? They've been doing it for who knows how long...Just tell them and then disappear from sight. We'll take care of you Makoto." She looked at Ken whom eyes were sincere.

  


"I can't do that Ken. I just can't do that." Youji let out a cloud of smoke.

  


"It's not like you're one of them, are you?" Her mind seemed to freeze for a moment.

  


_Should I tell them I am? They've told me a lot about themselves. All about being assassins. Well, Ken told me that a long time ago but, I don't think the rest of them know about any of it. Do you think I should tell them? I feel right about it. But, what will they say? No. I shouldn't. It's wrong._

  


"I should go see the girls. They are probably worried sick about me." Youji's arm went in her way so she couldn't pass by him.

  


"Are you one of them?"

  


"Are you?" she questioned. He wrinkled his nose.

  


"Of course not. I'm not a woman."

  


"Makoto, you can't go out now. Who knows if they're waiting for you. It'd be best if you stayed here," said Ken. She smiled.

  


"I'll be fine. I managed to get through Farfarello's knives and Schuldich's mind control. It's not like they'll be back any time soon."

  


"You don't know. They could come any time," said Ran.

  


"I'm risking---"

  


"You're not risking anything. I can't let you go." She looked at Ken confused.

  


"You're in a room with four over powering men," pointed out Youji.

  


_Over powering my butt! I could fry you to a crisp if I wanted to! Don't give me that Youji!_

  


She gave out a little sigh of defeat.

  


"You're right. There's no way that I could get back any of you guys in this condition. But, I have to talk to them or at least let them know I'm alright." Ken nodded.

  


"We'll let them know and have them come and visit us. Okay? Right now, you need to get some rest---"

  


"Oh! That reminds me! What were you suppose to tell me?" she asked. Youji smirked and winked at Ken.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Rei looked around at the rest of the girls. Silence had filled them all. No one dared to say a word no matter what happened. They were thinking about her. What she had looked like. That's the first time they've ever seen her hold so much anger toward one person. Just one person and shoot at them.

  


"When is she coming to visit?" asked Minako breaking the thoughts in the room.

  


"I don't know but she'd better get here soon. I'm getting worried that they have her again..."

  


"Rei! Don't think like that," stampered Minako.

  


"Well, it could happen."

  


"Usa? Why are you being so quiet?" Everyone looked at Ami who had asked the question.

  


"I shouldn't tell you guys yet."

  


"Tell us what?!" asked Minako.

  


"Nothing." Ami pulled out her mini computer and started typing while pointing it at Usagi.

  


"Oh my...."

  


"WHAT?!"

  


"Chibi-usa!" exclaimed Minako with a grin.

  


"You're not fighting anymore and transforming into Sailor Moon," said Mercury.

  


"We'll just bring in the outer and everything will be taken care of....perfectly fine!"

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Schuldich took a seat on the couch and ignored the glare from Crawford. Nagi just went over to his computer where he went to search for more data on the senshi. Farfarello sharpened his lovely knife collection.

  


"I thought you had her."

  


"So did I. I guess she was just playing with us just to get what she wanted. Don't worry. I know where she lives."

  


"She's not going to be at her place. The WeiB has her now. Who knows where they are."

  


"Oh well. We'll just have to wait until she comes out with the rest of the senshi."

  


"What do you mean?"

  


"She's---"

  


"I found something you might want to know Crawford." He looked at Nagi.

  


"Hurry up."

  


"I was analyzing the past of Makoto Kino in her school days and it seemed that she missed a lot of school from some serious medical injuries. When I looked at some picture of her and the senshi Jupiter, they seem to have the same characteristics."

  


"What are you saying?"

  


"She's Sailor Jupiter." Crawford growled and glared harder at Schuldich.

  


"You let one of the senshi get away from us?!"

  


"So? It doesn't mean we can't get her back."

  


"You're lucky I don't kill you." He shrugged.

  


"I'll just wait at her apartment until she comes back."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Ken watched his sister sleeping in his room and then closed the door behind him silently. He walked out to where the others where gathered.

  


"When are you going to tell her?" asked Omi.

  


"Not now. She has a lot of pressure on her right now. I don't want anything else to happen right now."

  


"It doesn't matter what you think. She's alone. She needs someone. You know that well. How many times have you been there for her through all these five years we've been together?"

  


"All of the time."

  


"Tell her Ken."

  


"If you don't, I will," said Ran. Ken looked up at his leader in surprise.

  


"Why would you do that?"

  


"Aya means the world to me. I almost lost her. You might not want to loose your sister either."

  


"I'll tell her once she wakes up, okay?"

  


"Fine."

  


"You know, I think Sailor Mars is cute. She has a nice temper," said Youji lounging on the couch. Omi sighed.

  


"Come on Youji. Give it a rest."

  


"Let me have my fun."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: Well, that's all right now. I hope you like it. It's taken a while. Sorry. I've been busy with a lot of things.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Makoto walked up the temple steps. During her entire walk, she managed to look out so nothing would happen to her. She gave a little sigh.

  


_I hope they don't come to check up on me. I won't be there. What was Ken trying to tell me? Oh well. All I know is I have to warn the senshi about everything. I missed them so much. Why am I going to soft hearted? Geeze. Now, what am I going to tell them?_

  


She looked at the temple ahead of her and continued walking. She moved over the wooden steps and stopped at the sound of voices from Rei's room.

  


"What's taking so long? I'm getting so impatient!"

  


"Rei, calm down. You know they're her friends and wouldn't do anything to harm her."

  


"Ami's right you know. But, what if Rei's right too?"

  


"So, when are we going to bring in the outers?"

  


"I don't know. Do you think we should tell Makoto the news?"

  


"She'll understand, won't she?"

  


"I don't know. It might come as a shock."

  


"After all she's been through, I think we should give her a break."

  


_Give me a break? What are they talking about? Are they going to let me go as a senshi? This can't be happening._

  


The thunder rolled as streaks of lightning filled the sky. This day wasn't going to be good. She knew it too well. The drops started to splatter across the cement, making darker dots all over the ground. She opened the door and walked in to have all eyes on her.

  


"Mako-chan!" She was completely tackled to the floor by two girls.

  


"I'm so glad to see you all." Minako looked down at her.

  


"So, what happened exactly?"

  


"Well, I protected our idenities. I fear for us. I think they're planning to do something that no one will expect. All of us should be on our guard since they could attack at any time."

  


"So they want the senshi?"

  


"Yep."

  


"Makoto, the outers are going to come and help us. I don't think we'll be able to do it alone," said Ami.

  


"Makoto, you know you can take a break for a while to heal up," said Rei. Makoto smiled.

  


"No. Everything is going to be alright. I want to help as much as possible." She nodded. Usagi smiled at her.

  


"I have some news that I think you should know." Makoto paid full attention.

  


"What is it?"

  


"Chibi-Usa is on the way."

  


'That's wonderful! Crystal Tokyo will soon be here then!"

  


"Are those guys treating you well?" asked Minako. She nodded.

  


"They want to make sure I'm safe. That reminds me. I should be getting back. They think I'm asleep but I actually snuck out."

  


"You snuck out? Why?" asked Rei.

  


"They didn't want me going anywhere. Don't worry. I didn't tell them we're the senshi. I'll check with you guys later." She quickly picked herself and ran out.

  


_I need to go to my apartment. I have things I need to get like some clothes. Plus, I could drive my car back. Oh well. Even though they'd get pissed at me, it doesn't matter._

  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Ken let out a sigh while he sat there. Youji was in the hot tub for the hell of it, Omi was trying to find out what the chemical still was, Ran was sharpening his kantana, and he was just looking at the clock.

  


_I should go check on her._

  


He took to his feet and started toward the room she held.

  


"You should let her rest." He sighed and then headed back where he took his seat.

  


"I don't know how to tell her Ran. What should I do?"

  


"Tell her the truth."

  


"What if she doesn't believe the truth? What if she just doesn't believe me?"

  


"She will."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


She pulled her key out from under the mat and quickly unlocked the door. The door opened, letting the warm air take her into the dark place. She locked everything after herself and quickly started getting out of her wet clothing. She grabbed up the wet clothes, turned on the lights and started for her room when she looked up to see the occupant on her couch. He smiled up at her, sitting in his trench coat that was wrapped around him.

  


"Thought you could get away that easily?" Her fingers gripped the cold clothing while she just stood there, looking at him in a sense of surprise and shock. She couldn't move from her spot. Her legs kept her in place while he proceeded to walk toward her. He looked down at her with that same smile. He took the wet clothes from her and oddly enough, she let him. They dropped to the floor with a squish.

  


"How did you find me?" Her voice was just below a whisper.

  


"How else? Your records are on file." She watched as his eyes looked over her and then back up to her. She let out a sigh and then started toward her room with him following. Suddenly, she turned to him.

  


"Why do you have to be against us?"

  


"Be against who?"

  


"The senshi and the WeiB?" He placed an arm around her and smiled as they continued walking.

  


"We're not against the senshi. We just want to help them but eventually use them in return." He sat on her bed while she started looking through her draws but mostly throwing things out on the floor.

  


"Why are you against the WeiB?"

  


"All of them lie Makoto. Nothing that they do is right. They kill innocent people just so they can get money. We only do it to save the lives of others. That's what we live for." She leaned on her dresser and twisted the water out of her hair.

  


"What exactly are you trying to say Schuldich?" A smile spread over his face while he walked toward her.

  


"I know a secret that they've been keeping from you." She rose an eye brow.

  


"Most likely, what you're going to tell me is a lie. All you are is trying to take over my mind like you did last time. I'm not going to fall for it. Just give up already and leave. If I have to, I'll fight you." His smile grew larger while he leaned closer to her ear, sending a shiver down her spine with each breath of words.

  


"Ken isn't who he says. He's someone closer to you and he's known for a month now." She turned her face to him, only centimeters away from touching. She wanted to know desperately no matter what. He could tell as well.

  


"What is it?" He smiled and started walking away.

  


"Most likely you'll think it's a lie. You said so yourself." She quickly started buttoning her white shirt.

  


"It isn't harmful, is it?"

  


"Depends on what you call harmful Makoto." She pulled on her pants.

  


"Just tell me for heavens sakes and stop screwing around." He smiled while leaning back on his arms.

  


"I don't know if I should..." She walked over to him and straddled his lap. A smiled was on her face while her fingers played with the buttons on his trench coat.

  


"I bet you Crawford couldn't reward you like I would if you told me."

  


"I haven't been rewarded in a while. Give me a sample and I'll spill." She pulled him closer to her. Just when she was going to give him his "sample", the phone rang. She picked it up.

  


"Hello?"

  


"Makoto! I plainly told you not to leave! For all I know one of them couple be with you! I'm coming to get you so stay right where you are and lock everything!" She brought the phone back to her ear.

  


"Sorry Ken but I'm kinda busy right now. Could you come by later?"

  


"No. I'm coming now!" There was a click on the other end. She sighed and hung up the phone. She felt a hand move gently across her cheek. She turned to him with a confused look only to see the smile on his face.

  


"Why waste your time with them when you could be having fun us. You'll be free to do what ever you want Makoto." She sighed and stood up.

  


"Why are you asking me now? There's no point in doing that now. You already ruined anything that could have happened if you would have just asked me." She moved away and went toward her closet. She grabbed out some black shoes, grabbed some thin black socks, and sat on the end of the bed.

  


"Crawford wants you back. I think he's taken a liking to you." She let out a small laugh.

  


"Crawford? Do you think I would ever believe that? He hates everyone and I can understand why. Now please leave. You're worn out your welcome in my home." She took to her feet and stopped by the hand that grasped her wrist. She looked back at him. Those green eyes looking into hers, trying to look into her soul.

  


"Come with me now or you will forever be our enemy." She gave him a sincere smile when she pulled her hand away.

  


"Keep me as your enemy and the senshi will be your enemy as well."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: Sorry it took so long. Please forgive me. I have a good reason, well, at least i think so but, it's in my bio. I really don't like repeating myself. Hope you liked it and I need to know. Was the new Star Wars movie any good? I heard the Yoda scene was kickass! Stay cool, remember to use sunscreen, and have a great summer!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


She held on as tightly as she could. No matter what she tried, she continued slipping. Her grip was going to go any moment and she could feel the pain going through her arms. Her breath was steady somehow. She heard a crash coming from inside her apartment and knew someone else must be in there with Schuldich. She reached up to grab the rail better but instead felt a warm hand. She looked up to see the man she never though would ever rescue her. Ran. He pulled her up and over the rail. She was soaked, again but not by her own fault this time.

  


"Ken wants to speak with you." She let out a sigh as she walked toward her room, taking off the wet clothes once again, letting them drop without bothering to pick them up. Ran stood in the hallway while she dressed once again. She grabbed her trench coat and wrapped it around herself as they walked out. Ken ran up the stairs with a worried look.

  


"Makoto, are you alright?" She nodded as they continued down the steps.

  


"Why did you leave? I don't get why you would just leave like that! You could have been killed, or hurt, or even captured again! Don't---"

  


"Do you think I wanted this to happen? I can take care of myself just fine without anyone's help. I'd have better luck with the Schwartz. At least they don't bite your head off for anything and everything you do!"

  


"If you can take care of yourself then why where you hanging off the railing?" She pulled him closer to her and talked in a hush-hush voice.

  


"Do you think I want everyone to know who I am exactly? I would have to hide myself from the world!" She moved away from him and continued walking but was grabbed by the wrists.

  


"Then who are you? What are you hiding from all of us? We're just trying to protect you!"

  


"You would never understand Ken. I can't tell anyone who I am except for the others who are like me."

  


"I could understand better then being all confused! Tell me everything like you use to Makoto." She turned on her heel to look at him confused.

  


"Like I use to?........Only one person knows that." He looked at the watch forming in her eyes.

  


"Makoto, I am your brother..." She shook her head and closed her eyes.

  


"How long have you known?"

  


"Mako---"

  


"How long have you known?" her voice rose.

  


"A couple months. I just didn't---"

  


"Schuldich was right. You were hiding something Ken."

  


"You're hiding something also!"

  


"If it's so important, then I'll tell you! I'm Sailor Jupiter! Is that better? Does it make you happy Ken? Ugh! I have no time for this." She moved down the rest of the stairs quickly and walked past Youji without a smile.

  


"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

  


"No." She got in her car, started it, and then left. Youji looked back up at Ken and rose an eye brow slightly. He just walked past him and moved into their car.

  


"What happened?" asked Omi.

  


"She knows," said Ran and then continued walking.

  


"Guess she didn't take it well," said Youji as he followed with Omi.

  


  


*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

  


  


She parked in front of the temple and moved up the stairs, seeing if she could catch the senshi with a slight ray of hope. A light was on in Rei's room along with a couple other figures around in the room. She knocked on the door to have Minako pop her head out quickly.

  


"Hey! Whoa...you don't look so happy." She quickly pulled her in the room with all of them.

  


"Anymore news?"

  


"Too much. Schuldich dropped by tonight. He said that they don't want to use us but, hope they can help us and we could do something for them in return. But, he was right about one thing at least."

  


"We shouldn't trust them after what they did to you," said Ami. She nodded.

  


"There's something else, isn't there?" asked Usagi.

  


"I told Ken who I was." Everyone gasped.

  


"Just him alone?" asked Minako. She shook no.

  


"Ran was with him. He just made me so mad I just had to. I'm sorry guys." Rei smiled.

  


"Don't worry about Makoto. You can trust him. After all, he did trust you."

  


"You're right. I have another stop to make and I don't want to stay out too late. How about we meet for breakfast?" she asked.

  


"I say that new food joint on 4th Street," suggested Minako. They nodded.

  


"Meet you there at nine am?" They all agreed. Makoto got up and let out the door. She walked down the stone steps with the rain beating against her once again.

  


_Why am I going to do this? I must be crazy to go back but, I want to talk things through with him. He was right about then hiding something from me. I hope Ran didn't beat the crap out of him. Why am I feeling sorry for him? Geeze. He was so rude to me yet, nice._

  


She focused on the road once more, going down the streets she was lead from. It was dark at this time, and the roads seemed so slippery. She looked in her mirror to see someone behind her in a dark black car. She turned down a street and it continued following her. She moved back to the road she was originally on and continued. She stopped in front of the house. The black gate still surrounded it. It looked more gloomy then ever and dark. She noticed the black car and entered through the gate along with parking in the front. The man she saw for a brief second moved to the front. Crawford. She sighed.

  


_If you're going to do it, get it over with already. Don't try to chicken out. You're not like that._

  


She got out of her car and locked it behind her. She walked up to the gate and opened it, letting it close behind her. A shaky feeling going over her as she took steps closer toward the house of the men that tried to kill her. Finally, she made it up to the door. Before she could knock, it opened, making her jump back while her heart beat rose. Schuldich stood there with a smile on his face.

  


"What are you here for?"

  


"We need to talk."

  


"About what?"

  


"Everything." He opened it wider, letting her walk in and then close the door, locking. He took her jacket and hung it up.

  


"Find out?" he asked. She turned to him.

  


"About what?" He smiled and lead her to sit on the couch.

  


"Ken." She moved her eyes away from him.

  


"He knew longer than you thought. At least three months but, he didn't say anything about it." Schuldich nodded.

  


"Of course he didn't tell you. He didn't want you to know anything, did he?"

  


"Don't start that mind control thing. I know where you're going with it. But, I wanted to ask you about this favor you want of us senshi. I need to know more about it."

  


"Nothing much. You know, help us save people from dangers. Think you could do that?" She nodded.

  


"We can almost do anythi---"

  


"How did she get here?" She turned to see Crawford standing there, his eyes narrowed.

  


"She's helping the senshi become allies with u---"

  


"No. I'm trying to find out what you want to do with the senshi after you have them," she said wrinkling her nose. Crawford kept the same face.

  


"Tell the senshi to meet us here tomorrow at noon. I want to speak with them. Call them from the phone and you will be staying here for the night." She stood up.

  


"I don't think so. I'm not staying another minute in this house! I have people to talk to, things to arrange, and I have to go back to Ken. If not, he'll be up all night worrying about where I am. Once he finds out I'm here, I'm dead. Got it? Dead!"

  


"Your problem." She walked across the room, opened the door, and left, closing it behind herself. Crawford looked at Schuldich.

  


"Get her." He got up and left out the door.

  


"Hey Makoto!" She just continued walking. He ran through the cold grass in his bare feet while his dark brown pants started to get wet at the bottoms. He ran through the gate after her and grabbed her wrist while she stood by her car.

  


"I'm not staying here for the night."

  


"Come on. What's the worst that could happen?" She unlocked the car door and then opened it. Her head turned to him.

  


"Do I have to answer that?" He smiled and looked into her emerald eyes. She felt his hand touch her cheek gently, causing a blush to come over her face.

  


_This shouldn't be happening. I can't let this happen between him. I love someone else. Not him. It's just, I can't do this! Why can't I move? Damn legs!_

  


"You look so beautiful when you blush." The shade darkened. He leaned closer to her, letting his lips touch hers. Feeling how soft they were to the touch, the flavor of mint still in her mouth along with a soft cherry flavor on her lips. He held her close to him while he explored her mouth. He felt something warm and wet touch the top of his thumb. He moved away from her to see her eyes brimmed with water. She moved into her car and shut the door behind her. She started the car and then drove off....

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


AN: I know that this is short but, this is all that i can think of. I'm sorry but, I haven't even looked at this for two weeks. I'll get back on track. Yes, the pairings are going to still be the same. It's NOT going to be a Makoto/Schuldich just telling you incase you're confused. Have a great day and summer! Love, baby blu eyes


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Ken looked out the window while thoughts moved through his mind. The rain dripped across the panes of glass.

  


_I thought she would be happy to know that I'm her brother. Why is it that she's mad? Why can't see understand that I just wanted to wait until I thought she was ready to know. I guess she wasn't. I wonder where she could have gone off to..._

  


He looked up to see a bolt of lightning move across the sky. He followed it to the park where he saw a fireball thrown. His eyes widened.

  


_She must be there with the fellow senshi._

  


He quickly moved from his spot to get geared up.

  


"What's going on?" asked Omi.

  


"The senshi are in danger. We have to go save them." Ran moved as quickly as the rest of the men in the house to geared up then they left towards the park.

  


  


~*~*~*~*~

  


  


"Mars Flame Sniper!"

  


"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

  


"Mercury Aqua Raphsity!"

  


"Moon Tiara Magic!"

  


They started fighting against a new enemy that had risen. They seemed so powerful and started blocking all their attacks along with taking the power.

  


"Where's Jupiter?" asked Mars looking around the landscape, not finding her.

  


"Dark Magic Attack!" The black balls surrounded them. Mars pushed Moon out of the way while Venus and Mercury were hit by the attacks. The smoke cleared for them to be barely standing. Blood seemed to be coming from everywhere. The cuts and scars where large.

  


"They're too powerful for us," said Mercury as she fell to her knees.

  


"We're not going to make it," said Venus. The senshi in green appeared and quickly ran over to her friends.

  


"Venus! Mercury! What happened?"

  


"We're all going to die. It's the end of the Sailor Scouts," said Moon. Jupiter shook her head.

  


"I'm not going to let things end like this!" She quickly took to her feet and looked at the enemy before her.

  


"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The razor leaves didn't even touch him as he took all their powers and strength. She looked confused.

  


"Sailor Moon get out of here!" said Mars trying to push her away from the battle field. She wouldn't move.

  


"If they kill you, it's only a matter of time until they come for me! We need to stand together as we always have! Trust me as your leader Mars! I won't give up!" She quickly took her hand along with with Jupiter who took Venus'. They all stood in a circle with Mercury taking their hands as well.

  


"Moon Eternal Crystal Power..."

  


"Mars Eternal Crystal Power...."

  


"Venus Eternal Crystal Power..."

  


"Mercury Eternal Crystal Power.."

  


"Jupiter Eternal Crystal Power..."

  


"Make-Up!"

  


Their powers glowed around them as the WeiB and Schwartz all look upon the senshi. The attacks still came. Their uniforms were getting damaged along as themselves. They tried to hold up but it didn't looked like it was going to work. He was just too strong! Mercury and Venus held on as best as they could only, it seemed like it wasn't going anywhere. The senshi of water and the senshi of love both fell from the circle, cutting the power that was growing stronger and stronger. It decreased as the attacks started hitting them all full force. The last three senshi looked upon their other two dead companions and know what fate was in store for them.

  


"We're all going to die," said Mars. Moon smiled.

  


"At least if we die, we all die together. At least we know we were helping to save the people of earth. We will see each other again when we are reborn." Jupiter nodded and let her hands drop to her sides.

  


"Dark Magic Attack!" Ken watched in shock as the senshi just gave up, letting the attack surround them without giving it another thought to attack. His sister was in the mists of them, going to take the fate of the others that fell before her. He watched her turn to him and smile. She did something he thought she had long forgotten. The words he had always spelled out to her in sign language. I love you. She turned back around as the attack finally exploded. The screams could be heard as the man threw more and more attacks around them. The smoke finally cleared for them to see the last three bodies on the ground. They watched as they started to glow a golden color and slowly disappear into the earth and sky.

  


"I will miss you Makoto and perhaps we will meet again," whispered Ken and then got ready to fight along side with....Schwartz?

  


  


  


  


  


**The End**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: Well, yes, a sad ending. I'm just having a horrible day but I'm sure my next fic will be better. Hope you liked it even though I personally think it sucked. I'll make a better one some other time when I'm feeling 110% better. Have a great summer!


End file.
